dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Mario vs Pink Gold Peach
Metal Mario vs Pink Gold Peach '''is IanTEB's fourth DBX. Description Two Mario Kart Characters entirely made out of Metal, Usually the Mario saves the Peach, but today it's different. Intro '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Pre-Fight (Mario Raceway) Metal Mario, Pink Gold Peach, Shy Guy (Blue), Yoshi and Waluigi is driving around Baby Park. Metal Mario's in the lead, Pink Gold Peach second, Shy Guy third, Yoshi fourth and Waluigi last. Yoshi shoots a Red Shell at Shy Guy, making Yoshi be in 3rd Place. Yoshi: Yawshi! Shy Guy: (Sad Shy Guy Noise) Waluigi throws a Taco instead of a Banana at Shy Guy (Poor Shy Guy). Waluigi: Waaluuuigi's Taco Stand! Shy Guy: (More Sad Shy Guy Noises) Pink Gold Peach then drives into an Item Box, she gets a Blue Shell, She throws said Blue Shell at the person in Number 1, Metal Mario. When the Blue Shell hits Metal Mario he flies off his Kart and off the stage. Metal Mario: Waaaaaaaah!!! Pink Gold Peach then wins the race. (Winning Results) Pink Gold Peach: Yay for Me! Metal Mario gets furious and when Pink Gold Peach gets out of her Kart Metal Mario is quick to run up to her in a Fighting Position. Metal Mario: Take This! Fight (Bowser's Castle) Metal Mario runs up to Pink Gold Peach and steps on her with his hard Metal feet, it didn't hurt as much as Metal Mario thought it would since she was also made out of Metal. Pink Gold Peach then does a side flip over Metal Mario and hits him twice with her fist and makes him flying by kicking him in the back. Metal Mario: WAAAAAAAAH!!! Pink Gold Peach: Tee He! Metal Mario flies right into NB. Nathaniel Bandy: Listen Guys! WE DON'T NEED THIS CLONE CHARACH- AHHHHHHH!!! NB goes flying. Metal Mario flies right into the Baby Pink Gold Peach statue, it starts to fall, but Metal Mario is fast to dodge it, but Pink Gold Peach on the other hand, doesn't. Pink Gold Peach: Maaaarioooo! Metal Mario: Haha! Pink Gold Peach falls under the Baby Pink Gold Peach statue and gets crushed down to the 1-2 from Super Mario Bros, Metal Mario then comes through one of the pipes to keep fighting Pink Gold Peach. (Underground) Pink Gold Peach is still knocked out, so Metal Mario goes up to her and punches her in the face two times before she kicks Metal Mario away. Metal Mario gets dizzy for around two seconds, in these two seconds Pink Gold Peach starts running up to Metal Mario, but he wakes up just in time to jump over it, making Pink Gold Peach run straight into a Blue Pipe. Pink Gold Peach: Mama Mia... Metal Mario runs up to Pink Gold Peach, she stops getting dizzy before Metal Mario reaches her, but she doesn't have time to get away, Metal Mario knocks her right throw the Blue Warp Pipe, making the Pipe split in half. She stops flying when she hits a stone wall with her back, Metal Mario runs up to her and she's still dizzy when Metal Mario reaches her. Metal Mario: Game Over! Metal Mario kicks Pink Gold Peach in the face, taking her out. K.O.! Results Winner: Metal Mario Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Clone Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male VS Female Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music